La Sopa
by Lord Battou
Summary: Hay cosas que requieren de mucho valor, bien lo sabe Sanosuke quien participa de una lucha encarnizada entre el bien y el mal.


_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Yo sólo lo tomo y lo deformo a mi gusto para divertirme, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **La Sopa**

por

 _Lord Batout_

* * *

El dojo Kamiya se encontraba vacío cuando Sanosuke llegó. Se metió desvergonzadamente y fisgoneó por las habitaciones buscando a Kenshin o a Kaoru. Ni siquiera Yahiko estaba y él tenía un apuro.

Había perdido todo su dinero en las apuestas e incluso su ropa por un momento. Afortunadamente tras hacerle un bailecito a una veteranas que lo tocaron por todos lados, pudo conseguir suficiente para recuperar su ropa, pero nada más. No había comido desde la tarde anterior y su estómago gruñía inmisericorde, recordándole lo lamentable de su situación.

Se fue a la cocina a urgar. Jou-chan seguramente tendría alguna fruta en la despensa, o algo de lo que pudiera haber cocinado Kenshin, pero por más que buscó no encontró nada. Entonces notó la olla tapada sobre el mesón y se fue hasta ella cruzando los dedos para que hubiera comida.

También cruzó los dedos de los pies para que, si había comida, no la hubiera preparado Kaoru.

El alma se le fue a los pies al notar el caldo que al revolver, espesó considerablemente y cambió a un color poco apetitoso y rojizo. Los dioses estaban jugando con él, de eso no cabía duda, y de manera cruel.

Lo había cocinado ella. Le bastó olerlo para entenderlo.

Pero tenía hambre, ¡maldición! Si no comía algo, moriría.

Haciendo acopio de valor, tomó la olla y la puso a calentar sobre el fuego que encendió. La revolvió, ignorando su aspecto y tratando de pensar que era algo más delicioso. Cuando empezó a hervir y hacer gorgoritos la sacó del fuego y la puso en un pocillo para la sopa. Entrecerraba los ojos del asco, pero estaba dcidido a comerlo. Todo sea por la supervivencia. Se sentó por ahí y entonces notó algo extraño.

La sopa parecía seguir en ebullición y se movia dentro del pocillo.

-¿Qué maldita cosa es esta? Al diablo. Debo comer o no pasaré de esta noche.- se dijo Sanosuke en voz alta para darse valor, emocionado ante la idea de vivir un momento heroico, que requería de mucha hombría.

-Sanosuke... Sanosuke... Sanza...-

-¿Ehh?

Sanosuke escuchó que alguien lo llamaba con una voz gruesa y gutural. Miró en torno, pero no vio a nadie.

-Sanosuke... Sano... -

El joven luchador siguió mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí abajo, ¡idiota!.-

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sanosuke miró dentro del pocillo. La sopa se empezó a mover en forma circular como si alguien la revolviera con un palillo de una forma tal que Sanosuke hipnotizado no pudo apartar su mirada de ella. Oscureció cuando el cielo se nubló rápidamente y cayeron algunos rayos en las casas aledañas, causando la huida desesperada de los habitantes que sobrevivieron. El viento azotó las copas de los árboles y en la costa, las olas barrieron violentamente la playa mientras el agua de los pozos se elevó en turbulentos remolinos de agua, anticipando el fin de toda civilización conocida por el hombre. Entonces, Sanosuke observó que el remolino de sopa se detenía y una burbuja sobresalía del centro, para quedarse allí, como una pequeña forma fantasmal de sopa. Se notaban sus ojos y su boca y dos bracitos que la pequeña abominación alzó hacia él.

-¡Pero qué mierd...!- exclamó Sano.

-Sanosuke... ayúdame a salir de aquí y juntos conquistaremos el mundo.

¿Conquistar el mundo con un poco de sopa mal hecha de Jou-chan? No veía por dónde. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al monstruoso miniaturizado ser.

-Tengo hambre. Eres mi comida. Cállate.

-Sanosuke, te daré todos los reinos para que puedas viajar por ellos, vivir aventuras, mostrar tu valor.

-Si, si, si, si...- dijo Sano dándole por su lado a la abominación.-Tengo hambre...

-Las naciones sabrán de tí, tu nombre sera leyenda... sólo vacíame sobre el pozo y di las siguientes palabras... wuichi-pirichi...-

Las tripas de Sanosuke volvieron a sonar y de pronto algo vino a su mente. El hambre lo tenía alucinando.

-Al diablo, tengo hambre.- dijo, dándose valor y dejando de respirar. Tomó el pocillo con ambas manos y bebió su contenido de un trago.

-Sanosuke... Sanosuk... arghhh!- dijo el ser demoniaco que sin dudar hubiera puesto el mundo en sus manos si él lo hubiera querido, pero eso era algo que Sanosuke ya nunca sabría.

-Ahhhh!- dijo Sano, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa. Sintió un malestar en su estómago pero no le dio importancia. Necesitaba tomar agua para ir pasando el mal sabor de boca, aunque debía reconocer que no estaba tan malo.

Dejó el pocillo en la mesa y salió al pozo. El patio estaba lleno de hojas y el agua que salió venía turbia, aunque no le importó su aspecto. Después de tomarse la sopa de Jou-chan, nada lo amedrentaba.

Lo que Sano no tenía cómo saber... era que en casa ese día nadie había cocinado. Y que había salvado al mundo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Esta historia no me pertenece completamente, pues la idea base (monstruo en sopa) es de mi hermano menor. Hecha la aclaración, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
